Hielo vs Fuego
by Makya Dreams
Summary: Ella es una mujer-lobo con orgullo y carácter. Él, un vampiro aburrido de su no-vida, vanidoso y ególatra que no cree en el amor. Ambos, en el mismo internado deportivo. ¿Puede una mujer-lobo imprimarse de un vampiro?¿Podrá ella hacerlo cambiar de parecer


Edward POV

Hola!! Bueno, primero que nada decirles que éste es el primer capítulo de un fic que estoy preparando desde hace mucho. Éste es el principio del principio, poco a poco se irá desarrollando la historia para llegar a la trama central.

Lo de siempre: Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, (que Dios la bendiga por haber creado a Edward) xDD

Ojalá disfruten de éste capítulo, y dejen reviews, por favor!!

**Edward POV. **_Forks, 6 am. 20/8/2006_

"Desperté" (bueno, salí de mi estado de reposo, porque al ser vampiro, hace ya unas buenas décadas que no podía dormir) temprano. La sed estaba que me mataba, necesitaba ir a cazar. Me levanté a una velocidad extremadamente lenta incluso para los humanos, lo cual es casi imposible, ya que ellos son tan lentos como una tortuga sin patas, para mi gusto. Me cambié de ropa de la misma manera, y bajé las escaleras, para encontrar a Emmett y a Rosalie besándose en el sillón. Agh, si pudiera, creo que habría vomitado. Decidí intervenir ante tal barbaridad.

-¿No creen que es muy temprano para estar haciendo esas cosas, y más encima en un espacio público?- sonreí maliciosamente, al darme cuenta que ambos estaban bastante emocionados en el sillón. Rosalie me miró, con fuego en sus ojos.

-Primero, _Eddy, _No estábamos haciendo nada que una 'persona' normal no hiciera, y segundo…- me reí:

-Pues, lo que Emmett tenía pensado para unos minutos más tarde no eran precisamente algo que se haría en el sofá de la sala familiar…-interrumpí.

El recién acusado bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado mientras la vampira lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable ¡Rayos! Había bloqueado sus pensamientos. Todo sería mucho más fácil si nadie supiera lo de que leo mentes… Nunca debí mencionarlo… O talvez estuve bien… Sí yo creo que estuve bien, porque así todos saben que soy superior, jaja. O talvez no lo soy… ¿o sí? Por supuesto que lo soy por eso ¿no? Bah, da igual.

-… Y segundo EDDY, no es nuestra culpa que seas un reprimido sexual que ha sido virgen durante más de un siglo… Ah, y tampoco es nuestro problema que seas un vampiro sin vida que no se atreve a conseguir una novia… Aunque, yo creo, que de ser así, te dejaría pronto, no creo que alguien te soporte por más de un mes…- continuó, mirándose las uñas. Vampiro sin vida ¡qué irónico!

Maldita… siempre me sacaba en cara que estaba solo…

- Para tu información, yo soy bastante cotizado en el Instituto… Pero nadie merece este cuerpo- me señalé con las manos de pies a cabeza. Parecía como si la hubiese enojado. -No sé que es lo que reclamas tanto, tú eres mucho más egocéntrica que yo. Aunque en realidad, creo que te dejo la barrera bastante alta para superar. Definitivamente soy mucho mejor que tú, incluso cuando se trata de autoestima- le dije fríamente. Lo reconozco, creo que me pasé un poco.

Y la vi venir. Su puño se acercaba peligrosamente al centro de mi tan preciado rostro. Y ¡PAM! Se estampó contra mi nariz con la fuerza de un vampiro.

-AAAAAAHHHHH!!- grité. Si algo le ocurría a mi nariz, ella era vampira muerta. Si un hubiese por mi hermano, que me afirmaba con una fuerza brutal, le hubiera saltado encima y quebrado un brazo.

-Tranquilo, Eddy, ya se te va a pasar la hemorragia- me dijo intentando calmarme. A veces, de verdad que pensaba que Emmett era sólo músculo, y cero neuronas

-Número uno, no me llames Eddy, o destrozaré tu Jeep, y número dos, los vampiros no tenemos sangre, por lo cual no tenemos tener una hemorragia, imbécil- me deshice de sus brazos. Él, me ignoró por completo.

-Vamos Rose, no te estreses justo ahora, que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer- se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa picarona. Ni si quiera quería escuchar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Rodé los ojos, y subí las escaleras, para ir donde el pequeño diablillo. Quizás quisiese ir a cazar también.

Me paré frente a su puerta, y apoyé mi súper oído supersónico sobre la puerta (innecesariamente, obvio) y en eso la puerta se abrió:

-No voy a ir de caza, Edward- y me cerró la puerta en la cara, con tal fuerza, que me llegó justo en mi anteriormente herida nariz, que volvió a salir perjudicada. Ouch, eso había dolido.

Corrí a la habitación de Jasper.

- ¡Jaaaaaaaaspeeeeeer! – grité mientras entraba -¿Está bien mi nariz?- le pregunté preocupado. Sí, lo admito, me parecía a Rose cuando se rompía una uña.

-Ehhh… mejor ve donde Carlisle- me dijo. Yo, obviamente, me preocupé, pero esa sensación fue reemplazada por una ola de paz interior.

-Mmm… Bueno… Oye, ¿Quieres ir a cazar?- le pregunté mientras salía por la puerta.

-Lo siento Ed, pero voy a salir con Alice hoy, y dudo que lleguemos hasta mañana… o pasado mañana… quién sabe…- bien, esa información era innecesaria.

-Ahá- fue lo único que dije cuando terminé de salir y me dirigí al también innecesario baño. Mientras pasaba por el pasillo, escuché a Alice pensar: "¿_Qué me pondré para salir con Jazz? ¿El verde o el naranja? Nota mental: Preguntarle que color me queda mejor… ¿Cómo irá él? Ojala que se ponga esa polera negra que le regalé para su cumpleaños hace 18 años… Aún se le ve genial…"_

Odio el amor ¿Por qué? Pues, porque creo que nadie es realmente sí mismo y sincero cuando se enamora. Todos se vuelven más tontos y vulnerables.

Lo que le había dicho a Rose era verdad. Muchas chicas estaban coladitas por mí en el instituto. Pero lo único que les interesaba era 'Edward el sexy y millonario', no mi verdadero yo. Al fin y al cabo, ellas sólo querían mi cuerpo y dinero.

Bueno, también, por otro lado, estaba Tanya y el clan de Denalí; pero, la verdad, era que ninguna era de mis rebuscados gustos. Yo, simplemente, me conformaba con mingo mismo.

Entré al baño, me miré al espejo… OH POR ARO!! Mi nariz estaba medio centímetro corrida hacia el lado izquierdo. Rosalie me las iba a pagar. Sentí cómo la rabia y el pánico de ese momento se iban apagando poco a poco. Bendito seas, Jasper.

Llegué a la habitación de Esme y Carlisle, y vi que sólo a mi madre, que estaba sentada en el sofá individual negro, cosiendo algo.

-¿Y Carlisle?- pregunté.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Edward- se hizo la resentida. Sonreí.

-Hola _Mami _¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunté mientras la abrazaba casi estrujándole, y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien, gracias- me respondió sonriente – Ahora sí ¿Para qué necesitas a mi querido esposo?- Me miró a la cara – ¡Demetri Sediento! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- su expresión pasó a ser preocupada cuando me tocó la nariz.

-Rose me golpeó y luego Alice me estrelló su puerta en la cara…- le respondí, haciéndome la víctima.

-¿Porqué te ha golpeado Rose?- me preguntó con una mirada de reproche.

-No fue nada…Sólo me estaba entreteniendo un poco… ¡Estaban besándose en el sillón!- reclamé.

-Edward, Edward, nunca vas a cambiar… ¿Y porqué Alice te cerró la puerta en la cara?- otra vez, mirada de reproche.

-Accidente, supongo. Exceso de fuerza… Si mi nariz hubiera estado bien, seguramente la puerta se habría echo polvito…- concluí. –Y bueno ¿Está muy feo?- apunté mi nariz.

-Mmm… No es para tanto...- intenté escuchar sus pensamientos, pero los bloqueó, lo cual significaba que no estaba diciendo la verdad –Edward, tu padre está trabajando ahora, no lo molestes por esto… Vamos, que yo puedo arreglarlo, estudié medicina en los sesenta- se acercó a mí, y antes de que alcanzara a decir nada, tomó mi nariz y la corrió con fuerza hacia la derecha, haciendo que se escuchara un 'crack'.

-¿Ya ves? Todo bien- sonrió maternalmente y se alejó mirándome.

-_Edes _genial, _Esdme_- respondí agradeciendo. De pronto, abrió sus ojos como huevo frito, haciendo que su pupila dorada pareciera la yema -¿Qué _ocude_?- me miré la nariz, quedando turneo.

-Edward… tu… voz…- entonces, me preocupé ¿Qué le había pasado a mi preciosa voz aterciopelada?

-Mi voz… _esdá _bien ¿_Do?_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Mi voz estaba totalmente gangosa y aguda, parecida al intento de voz sexy de Lauren, la presidente de mi club de fans (Já, trágate esa, Rosalie) –_¡Esdúpida dariz!..._.- Clarom seguramente, había quedado mal ubicada, y por eso mi voz se escuchaba así. Para tranquilizame, me presioné el puente de la nariz con los dedos, pero, eso me dolió. Solté un gruñido, y saqué las llaves de mi brillante Volvo del bolsillo –Voy donde _Caddisde, do tde preocupes_- exclamé mientras salía por la puerta, y escuchaba a todos los presentes de la casa explotar a carcajadas, menos a Esme, que la contuvo.

Maldita de Rose. Ya se las vería conmigo y mi nueva nariz.


End file.
